


Mal estudiante

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Attempted Seduction, Blackmail, Clothed Sex, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Morality, Español | Spanish, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Inappropriate Behavior, Licking, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Rough Kissing, Sex in a Car, Stalking, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vandalism, Victor Nikiforov is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un mal estudiante. Él no tiene el más mínimo interés en la carrera que eligió; ingresó a la universidad solo para darle el gusto a su abuelo, quien harto de sus desmanes y su mal comportamiento, amenazó con desheredarlo.Pero Yuri necesita graduarse como sea y está dispuesto a lograrlo, aún si para ello tiene que recurrir a métodos poco honestos.---[AU] Victor Nikiforov (profesor) x Yuri Plisetsky (estudiante).





	Mal estudiante

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (22 años) y Victor Nikiforov (34 años).**

Yuri Plisetsky provenía de una familia acomodada, lo tenía todo y no conocía el mínimo sentido del sacrificio. Su vida estaba social y económicamente resuelta, y él era plenamente de consciente de eso. Desde que era un niño, sus padres le permitieron hacer su santa voluntad, siempre dándole todos los gustos y complaciendo cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pero como sus progenitores fueron incapaces de ponerle límites, fue su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky quien tuvo que intervenir cuando notó que el rubio, al llegar a la adolescencia, estaba a pasos de convertirse en un vándalo o peor aún, en un criminal.

Al chico lo expulsaron de escuelas de gran renombre en tres ocasiones por mala conducta y por bajo rendimiento. A Yuri sencillamente no le interesaba el estudio, solo quería pasarse de fiesta en fiesta y llevar una vida ostentosa, sin hacer nada productivo durante todo el día.

En cuantiosas oportunidades tuvo problemas con la policía; sobre todo por desacato a la autoridad, por conducir ebrio y por perturbar la paz pública aunque terminaban liberándolo en cuestión de horas por tratarse de un menor de edad y porque sus familiares pagaban las correspondientes fianzas cuando así requería el caso.

Pero su abuelo tomó cartas en el asunto cuando a Yuri se lo llevaron detenido por verse involucrado en una trifulca; justo a la salida de una discoteca donde estaba festejando con sus amigos haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

—No pagaré ninguna fianza por ti esta vez, Yuratchka -aseveró Nikolai visiblemente enojado- Tampoco dejaré que tus padres lo hagan. Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que se te pase el estado de ebriedad y reflexiones sobre tus vergonzosos actos.

—¡Pero abuelo, no puedes dejarme pasar la noche aquí! -protestó el joven detrás de los barrotes de la celda donde lo mantenían preso- ¡¡¡Este lugar es un asco!!!

—Exactamente como tu pésima conducta -replicó el adulto-

—Abuelo, por favor. No me hagas esto. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! -insistió con voz casi llorosa al ver que el hombre no cedía- No fue mi culpa, no fui yo quien empezó la pelea.

—¡Olvídalo! No vas a convencerme esta vez con tus excusas y tus lágrimas de cocodrilo -refutó- Volveré mañana y luego hablaremos muy seriamente.

—Espera, no te vayas -pidió el joven- ¡Abuelo, regresa! -fue ignorado; Nikolai se marchó a pesar de los gritos de súplicas, el llanto y las maldiciones que Yuri vociferaba desde el encierro-

\---

Al día siguiente de aquel vergonzoso episodio, finalmente Yuri fue puesto en libertad; Nikolai se lo llevó a su casa y le dio el sermón de su vida. Al joven no le quedó más remedio que callarse y escuchar todos los reclamos y cuestionamientos de su abuelo durante más de dos horas.

Acabó llorando frente al anciano y también con el orgullo hecho pedazos. N porque estuviera arrepentido sino porque ya no conseguía chantajear ni conmover a Nikolai de ese modo. Esa actitud de niño caprichoso ya no iba con él a la edad de 18 años, era hora de que comenzara a cambiar y madurar.

—Yuratchka, sabes que tus padres no han podido tener más hijos y volcaron toda su atención en ti. Ellos intentaron darte siempre lo mejor pero no supieron ponerte límites -se lamentó el hombre- ¿Y qué has hecho tú? ¡Te has aprovechado impunemente!

—No es así, yo solo...--

—¡Guarda silencio! -exigió Nikolai dando un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que Yuri tuviera un sobresalto; en verdad nunca vio a su abuelo tan enojado- Eres mi único nieto y créeme que todavía me quedan los años de vida y la fuerza suficiente como para intentar corregir lo que ellos hicieron mal.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Enviarme a un reformatorio o algo así? -cuestionó el rubio- Ya soy mayor de edad, ni ellos ni tú tienen potestad sobre mí.

—Es verdad. A eso quería llegar -el adulto sonrió con superioridad- Bien lo dijiste, ya eres mayor de edad y como tal, eres joven, fuerte, no estás discapacitado y tienes una inteligencia que no la usas de forma provechosa. Por lo tanto, se terminó tu tiempo de desmanes y excesos. A partir de ahora, vas a tener que ganártelo todo.

—¿Uh? -exclamó y vio a su abuelo con escepticismo-

—Ya terminaste la escuela -respodió Nikolai- ¿Qué carrera piensas seguir en la universidad?

—¿Carrera? -el rostro de Yuri casi se desfiguró ante tal pregunta- Mmm... -no supo qué responder puesto que nunca se planteó ir a la universidad-

—Según veo, no tienes intenciones de seguir estudiando -el hombre soltó un suspiro- Pues bien, si no quieres estudiar, te llevaré a trabajar conmigo a la empresa.

—¡Genial! Por mí está bien ser tu asistente.

Nada más de escuchar eso, el anciano se carcajeó dejando desconcertado a Yuri.

—¿¡Pero qué broma es esa, Yuratchka!? No podrías siquiera servirme un café cuando no eres capaz de preparar uno para ti mismo -sentenció- Si vas a trabajar en mi empresa, vas a empezar desde cero, desde abajo. Digamos barriendo y trapeando oficinas y si no tienes idea de como agarrar una escoba, habrá alguien que te lo va a enseñar.

—Disculpa, abuelo, ¿qué ya estás senil? -el chico frunció el ceño, no le había gustado nada lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿¡Cómo crees que voy a hacer semejante cosa!?

—Ya te dí las opciones, así que las tomas o las dejas -advirtió el otro- O vas a la universidad o vas a trabajar a la empresa. Y si no estás de acuerdo, me dejas aquí mismo tu celular, las llaves del auto, te olvidas de tu tarjeta de crédito y vas viendo otro lugar en donde vivir porque no vas a seguir derrochando millones de rublos al mes en estupideces ni yo solventándolas.

Yuri tragó saliva. Sabía que de nada serviría lloriquear ni ir a reclamar a sus padres por las decisiones radicales de Nikolai respecto a él. De sobra sabía que ellos estaban más que de acuerdo con las determinaciones que el su abuelo pudiera tomar.

—De acuerdo -suspiró resignado- Iré a la universidad como quieres.

—Bien pero eso sí, tendrás que terminar la carrera porque de lo contrario, no vas a recibir herencia alguna -advirtió el anciano y en definitiva, no se trataba de ninguna broma-

—Pero...--

—Empezarás tus estudios cuanto antes. Ya no quiero que pierdas el tiempo -fue todo lo que el hombre-

\---

Cuatro años pasaron de aquel incidente. Yuri fue obligado por su abuelo a estudiar en la universidad aunque poco y nada cambiaron sus pésimas actitudes en general, llegó finalmente a su último año de carrera de una manera no precisamente del todo limpia y honesta.

Yuri se encontraba en la cafetería de su facultad sentado en compañía de Otabek Altin, su amigo y compañero de carrera mientras aguardaban a la novia de éste último, Mila Babicheva, quien en ese momento estaba presentando un examen.

Otabek estaba serio y sumamente concentrado en su laptop, haciendo una tarea de investigación que le dejaron en la clase de ese mismo día. El ruido imperante en el lugar parecía no afectarle como tampoco tener que escuchar las innumerables quejas de su amigo.

Ambos eran estudiantes de la carrera de Economía, solo que Altin era aplicado y responsable y Plisetsky...todo lo contrario. Había una diametral diferencia entre ellos dos, sin embargo, se llevaban bastante bien.

Tanto Otabek como su novia Mila sabían acerca de la situación de Yuri y la razón por la que se encontraba en la universidad. Claro que el rubio les contó la historia como más a él le convenía, dándoles la versión de que su abuelo era un tirado de lo peor.

Pero conforme pasaron los años, la pareja pudo claramente notar que a Yuri no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sus estudios y que tampoco pensaba en esforzarse durante su carrera. Sin embargo, el rubio siempre tuvo presente que debía obtener su título universitario como condición para recibir la herencia que ambicionaba.

Otabek y Mila acabaron tomándole mucho aprecio a Yuri y accedieron gentilmente a ayudarlo durante todos esos años de la carrera y el rubio los compensaba con costosos obsequios. Sin embargo, Yuri pasaba sus exámenes con las notas más mediocres y muchos de sus profesores no le tenían buena voluntad.

Cuando reprobaba, siempre se las ingeniaba de alguna u otra manera para persuadir a sus maestros y que estos le dieran una "ayuda" para pasar. Sus amigos lo sabían pero estaban conscientes de que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencer al rubio sobre sus malos actos.

Esa tarde ahí en la cafetería, Yuri estaba maldiciendo porque no tenía los créditos necesarios para aprobar una asignatura obligatoria del semestre y todo parecía indicar que la perdería y por lo tanto, acabaría recursándola.

—¡Maldita sea! -vociferó el rubio- Ese anciano de mierda está empeñado en joderme la existencia desde el inicio del semestre.

Altin despegó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y la dirigió hacia Plisetsky, en clara señal de reproche.

—¿Y qué esperabas? -refirió con ironía- Nunca entras a sus clases, no presentas los trabajos y en más de una ocasión tuviste entredichos con él. Lamento decirte que vas a tener que ver al profesor Nikiforov durante un semestre más.

—No necesariamente si logro hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo -el rubio sonrió ladino, confiado en que podría aplicar sus artimañas con ese profesor-

—Perderás tu tiempo -replicó Otabek rodando los ojos- Nikiforov es un hueso duro de roer. Es demasiado íntegro y estricto, así que dudo que acceda a tus propuestas.

—¿Por qué no todos los profesores pueden ser accesibles como Giacometti? -resopló el chico para luego cruzarse de brazos, esperando una respuesta alentadora por parte de su amigo-

—Simple. Porque no todos ellos son unos degenerados sin ética profesional que se acuestan con sus alumnos a cambio de hacerles aprobar sus materias.

—Igual el muy desgraciado no me dio las calificaciones que le pedí -rememoró-

—¿Ves? Te acostaste con Giacometti durante todo el semestre pasado y no consiguiste lo que esperabas.

—Lo que esperaba era pasar y heme aquí, pasé -sonrió soberbio- Pero ahora las cosas se me están complicando.

—¿Te acostarías también con Nikiforov por notas?

—Siendo sincero, me acostaría con él por gusto -confesó- Ese anciano está guapísimo y le traigo unas ganas terribles desde que lo vi por primera vez.

—Ni siquiera sabes si es gay o no -replicó el kazajo-

—¿Y cuándo eso me ha detenido? Después de varios tragos, la heterosexualidad se vuelve la cosa más frágil del mundo -aseguró-

—No generalices -Altin pretendió sonar ofendido- No todos somos así.

—Eso lo dices porque eres abstemio y porque tu novia te tiene bien servido -el rubio se puso de pie-

Otabek se sonrojó por completo al escuchar eso de su amigo. Era muy reservado en cuanto a sus intimidades pero estaba seguro que su novia le pudo haber contado a Yuri detalles de esa índole.

—Deberías acompañarme a beber un día.

—¿Para que acabes violándome? ¡Olvídalo! -exclamó Altin- Te será más fácil con Nikiforov.

Yuri tomó su mochila y se la puso al hombro.

—¡Es justo lo que haré! A esta hora debe estar terminando su clase, así que iré con él -sonrió- Nos vemos luego, Beka.

\---

Victor Nikiforov impartía varias asignaturas en la facultad de Economía hace más de una década y en ese semestre Yuri llevaba con él la materia de "Créditos y Finanzas".

Nikiforov era conocido por ser uno de los profesores más carismáticos y joviales, tenía un muy buen trato con los estudiantes pero así también, era sumamente exigente con respecto a sus materias. Otra cosa muy notable en él era su impresionante atractivo; sus hermosos e inquietantes ojos celestes y sus cabellos plateados lo hacían inconfundible.

Victor no tenía a Yuri en el mejor de los conceptos, lo identificaba plenamente y sabía que era un pésimo estudiante. Eso sí, le llamaba la atención el hecho de su completo desinterés en la carrera y que sin embargo ya estuviera cursando el último año de la misma por más que sus notas que dejaran mucho que desear.

Cuando concluyó su última clase del día, el profesor Nikiforov salió del salón totalmente despreocupado observando su celular mientras revisaba sus mensajes recibidos. Iba caminando tranquilo y a pasos lentos por un pasillo cuando escuchó la voz del estudiante que reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Profesor Nikiforov! -Yuri fue tras él- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El docente se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—Lo siento, Plisetsky -respondió- Traigo prisa, asista a la clase de mañana y hablamos allí.

—Pues no parece llevar nada de prisa -refutó el otro con total insolencia- Está caminando a pasos de tortuga -sonrió burlonamente-

Victor suspiró y pasó por alto la actitud un tanto impertinente de su alumno.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Plisetsky?

—Sin rodeos, quiero que me diga qué tengo que hacer para pasar su materia. Ya me fijé que mis créditos hasta ahora son insuficientes pero... -se acercó unos pasos más a su profesor- ...yo pensaba que tal vez, podríamos llegar un acuerdo que nos convenga a ambos.

—Desafortunadamente, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer a estas alturas -explicó Nikiforov- Tiene apenas un 50% de asistencia, dos de seis trabajos presentados y sus exámenes fueron terribles. Me temo que nos estaremos viendo de nuevo porque va a recursar.

—¿No hay modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión? -el rubio no pensaba ceder de ninguna manera-

—Cambiaré de opinión cuando en el siguiente semestre, que recursará mi materia, haga las cosas como se deben -sonrió el albino al ver la expresión de rabia del más joven-

—¿Usted no entiende que no quiero recursar?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo lamento.

El profesor dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, solo que esta vez sí lo hizo con prisa. Dejó a Yuri con la palabra en la boca y con toda su ira contenida, por lo que tuvo que sofrenarse para no gritarle todo lo que pensaba ya que podría empeorar la situación.

—¡Anciano infeliz! -susurró y sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras el docente, a quien vio meterse al baño-

Esperó fuera del sanitarios por unos instantes hasta que tras meditarlo, entró allí también. Volvió a encontrarse con su profesor quien se hallaba para entonces abrochándose el cinturón y acomodándose el pantalón y Yuri no disimuló nada, clavó sus ojos en la bragueta ajena y sonrió.

—¡Vaya, llegué tarde! -exclamó el estudiante con total descaro-

—No es raro. Usted siempre llega tarde, Plisetsky. No solo a mis clases -ironizó el otro y fue a lavarse las manos-

Yuri observó con atención las acciones de su profesor, quien notó que el joven no iba a desistir tan fácil.

—¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene bonitas manos? -preguntó el rubio volviendo a acercarse al mayor-

—Realmente no -respondió Nikiforov- Debe ser porque en mis escasos tiempos libres, toco el piano. Quizás funciona para mí como una especie de entrenamiento.

—¿En verdad? -el estudiante mostró un falso interés en lo que el otro manifestaba- Entonces es muy hábil usando los dedos, los sabe usar para mucho más que hacer cuentas.

—Soy hábil para muchas cosas.

—Me gustaría saber qué tipos de cosas.

Victor sonrió y se apartó del chico, quien ya estaba bastante cerca de él; hizo caso omiso a su provocación. Fue hasta la máquina para secarse las manos y cuando terminó con eso, se despidió de Yuri.

—Hasta luego, Plisetsky.

El docente salió del sanitario, volviendo a dejar a Yuri con todas las ganas y sin que pudiera lograr su cometido. Sin embargo, el rubio era por demás persistente y de inmediato, decidió intentarlo otra vez.

Yuri sabía perfectamente cuál era el automóvil de su profesor y fue con prisa hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad. Lo aguardó recostado contra el vehículo y unos 15 minutos después, Nikiforov apareció y se lo encontró allí.

Detuvo sus pasos un rato y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Exhaló hastiado, no podía creer cuan insistente resultaba ese chico, ya estaba fastidiado con esa situación a la que otro intentaba someterlo.

—¿Otra vez tú? -preguntó el albino y se cruzó de brazos-

—¿Aquí podemos tutearnos? Genial, así podremos hablar en un plan menos formal.

—Puedes tutearme si gustas pero ni pienses que cederé a tu petición -respondió Victor-

—Victor -pronunció por primera vez el nombre de su profesor con tanta familiaridad- Es casi mi último semestre, dime qué hacer para aprobar tu estúpida materia. Tengo dinero de sobra, puedo pagarte lo que me pidas.

—¿Crees que podrás sobornarme con dinero?

—Si no quieres dinero, puedo pagarte de otra forma.

—¡Apártate, Yuri! -pidió con severidad- Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia contigo.

Yuri sonrió y tomó una de las manos de su profesor, comenzó a acariciarle los dedos con suavidad y a observarlos con atención.

—En verdad tienes bonitas manos, me gustan mucho -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

Victor prestó atención a lo que el chico hacía, por alguna razón le resultaba adorable verlo de ese modo y escucharlo decir esas cosas, hasta que experimentó una repentina sensación de éxtasis cuando vio cómo Yuri comenzaba a lamerle los dedos uno por uno.

—Mmm...Yuri...basta -el docente intentó apartar su mano pero el rubio no se lo permitió; la sostuvo con más fuerza y de lamidas, pasó a succiones provocativas que empezaban a excitar a su profesor-

Como pudo Victor desactivó la alarma del vehículo.

—¡Entra! -le ordenó con voz severa y abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto-

Yuri obedeció de inmediato y Victor observó con atención hacia todas partes, intentando asegurarse que no hubiera gente viéndoles. Al asegurarse que estaban fuera de la vista de posibles curiosos, se metió también al auto en el asiento junto con su estudiante.

El rubio no le dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar y ni bien el otro cerró la puerta, se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a besarlo sin pudor alguno. Victor quedó sorprendido ante la iniciativa ajena pero estaba tan excitado para entonces que no pudo rechazarlo; acabó correspondiendo de igual manera.

—Parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo, profesor Nikiforov -murmuró Yuri apenas dejando los labios ajenos- ¿Por qué mejor no me lleva a su casa y llegamos por fin a un acuerdo?

—¿Por qué mejor no me muestras tus habilidades aquí mismo? -respondió Victor, siendo esta vez él quien conducía dos de sus dedos hacia los labios de Yuri, entreabriédolos para introducirlos-

—¿Quiere tomar un examen "oral"?

—Lo pensaré -dijo el albino-

En tanto, Yuri volvió a hacer lo mismo de hace rato, lamiendo y succionando los largos dedos de su profesor uno por uno con lentitud mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

—Mmm...si que eres bueno en esto, Yuri.

El joven dejó lo que hacía, los dedos ajenos quedaron llenos de su saliva.

—¿Así que estás dispuesto a lo que sea para pasar? -sonrió el docente-

—Claro que sí -contestó Yuri y como pudo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Victor para volver a besarlo por unos momentos-

—De acuerdo -dijo el otro a pesar del reducido espacio, empezó a desprender con prisa el pantalón ajeno hasta conseguir aflojarlo bastante-

Introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior de su alumno hacia la parte trasera y con sus dedos todavía humedecidos con la saliva ajena, comenzó a hurgar en medio de las nalgas ajenas hasta lograr dar con lo que buscaba.

—No grites o podrían descubrirnos -advirtió Nikiforov-

—Entonces no dejes de besarme, anciano -gruñó el chico, preso de una incontenible excitación-

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados uno al otro y el calor del espacio cerrado comenzaba a resentirse allí. Respiraban agitados y sus erecciones por debajo de la ropa no hacían más que crecer, aumentando la ansiedad que sentían en medio de aquel fogoso e improvisado juego.

Victor cumplió la petición de Yuri y lo besó apasionada y salvajemente hasta terminar mordiéndole los labios incluso. Mientras compartían aquello, un par de los dedos del albino comenzaban a introducirse en el cuerpo ajeno, dilatándolo poco a poco hasta que logró acoplar otro.

—Ngh...aaahhhh... -exclamaba Yuri ante semejante e inesperada invasión desesperante en esas condiciones-

—Shhh...ni se te ocurra gritar -volvió a advertir el mayor, sonriendo al ver el dominio que ejercía-

Entonces sus dedos se inscrustaron por completo en Yuri y los empezó a mover sin esperar más, acelerando hasta que consiguió aflojarlo totalmente. En cuestión de un par de minutos, fue el rubio quien se movía buscando mayor contacto y profundidad de esos dedos que lo penetraban incansables.

—Mmm...si así es como me follas con tus dedos, no quiero imaginar lo que sería con esto otro -dijo Yuri moviendo alevosamente su pelvis sobre él-

—Eso dependerá de ti -respondió Victor-

—¿Qué? -preguntó Yuri pero no pudo concentrarse cuando sintió aquellos dedos estimular por completo su punto de mayor placer, provocándole un orgasmo que ni remotamente le fue previsible- ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! -se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su profesor y sintió de inmediato la humedad dentro de su ropa interior-

\---

Alrededor de unos 30 minutos después de aquello, tras haberse acomodado de la forma que les fue posible, profesor y alumno permanecieron aún en el asiento trasero de aquel vehículo, uno al lado del otro con Yuri recostado en el pecho ajeno.

—¿Entonces en qué quedamos? -preguntó el rubio-

—Podría darte una ayuda para que apruebes mi materia pero también tendrás que hacer méritos.

—Vamos a follar y ya, ¿sí? Me quedé con ganas de más.

—Créeme que yo también -sonrió el profesor- Pero no soy tan fácil como piensas, si quieres que lleguemos a eso también deberás hacer méritos.

—Eres imposible, anciano -rodó los ojos- ¡Me gustas y quiero acostarme contigo! ¿De qué manera tengo que decírtelo?

Nikiforov quedó ruborizado ante esa confesión tan directa de su estudiante.

—Pues me pasa lo mismo contigo, Yuri -sonrió- Pero ya te dije, tendrás que ganártelo.

—¿Y cómo, eh?

—Asiste a clases, entrega tus trabajos y presenta un buen examen. Toma en serio tu semestre y sacrifícate un poco. Si lo haces, te compensaré del modo que quieres.

—¡Maldita sea! -exclamó algo molesto- Está bien, tú ganas -se rindió- Seré tu mejor alumno y más vale que me des mi premio al final del semestre.

—Cuenta con eso -Victor sonrió y se acercó a besarlo otra vez-

Aunque sus planes no resultaron exactamente como lo esperaba, a partir de entonces Yuri tuvo un muy buen motivo para ponerle ganas al semestre.

**FIN**


End file.
